Pranking
by keigee
Summary: A me-pranking-Kanda-and-Lavi-gets-blamed fanfic  and hopefully series .


Pranking- What Fun

_A/N: I do not own –man. Please bear with my stupidity. Enjoy! Review if you want! Is all. ^_^_

Do my Homework

Another fine day at the Dark Order.

Well, not until a certain Kanda Yuu furiously headed to the library, an aura of murderous rage covering a 10-meter radius from him. The grumpy Japanese had just got back from a mission, and it was an unspoken rule at the Order to NEVER even go near Kanda when he's just back from a mission. Because if you did, you'll be pushing up daisies in less than 3 seconds, courtesy of his trusty sword, Mugen. Almost anybody he passed could sense that someone was meeting his grave tonight, having made the biggest mistake of his life- dumping a ton of Kanda-looking rubber duckies in Kanda's bath.

And only one thought popped up in everybody's mind: Lavi is dead.

-Meanwhile, at the library-

"Hey, Bookman Junior! Do my homework!" shouted the new undercover exorcist, Kaze Akimine, who goes to school for the sake of sniffing out demons while searching for Innocence fragments in the area. Along her were her fellow undercover exorcists and friends, Aya Takahashi and Reeyan Echizen, who were best friends. Kaze had been born with Innocence in her hair, which only she can cut because no one else can touch her Innocence. Aya was an equip type, her weapon being a pen which she can turn into anything she desires, or write special seals with different powers. And Reeyan's weapon, as if by fate, was limitless paper which she can fold into anything she wants and have them go flying through demons. Hers and Aya's weapons can also combine into something more powerful.

The raven-haired Kaze was a creepily intelligent exorcist in the battlefield, but she was the hugest idiot one could ever meet in normal mode, especially in the subject probably everyone dreads- Math. "Come on, it's just 50 items!" Kaze wailed as she practically shoved the book to Lavi's face.

"No way~!" retorted the red-head Bookman apprentice with a sing-song tune.

"Eh? Come on! You're a Bookman successor, right?"

"Yes, I am. But I am also human, which means I can get tired after teaching Ms. Curly Tops here some arithmetics for hours," Lavi pointed to Reeyan, who had some problems with Math.

"I'm really sorry, Kaze-chan! I really had no idea what the teacher was blabbing about yesterday, so I had him teach me. But I think I might have pushed him to his limits," the curly brunette said as she looked at the lifeless body of Lavi.

"Eh….Reeyan-chan…What exactly did you do to him?" the straight, chestnut haired Aya asked as she eyed Reeyan suspiciously.

"You see, I couldn't understand everything he teaches right away because he goes too fast, so he had to do it all over again…" Reeyan sweat-dropped.

"That's okay, Reeyan-chan. I have the same problems. I think he's still alive…maybe… hopefully…"Kaze said. Then it struck her. there was still hope for getting Lavi to do her homework, and it went by the name: Kanda Yuu. "Hey, Lavi~! Did you know that I put tons of Kanda-looking rubber duckies in Kanda's bath?"

Lavi looked up sleepily at the eccentric Kaze and said, "Oh, good. You're dead."

Then, a sinister smile crossed Kaze's face. "Nah, I believe _you're _the one who's going to die~!"

"Whaddya mean?"

"Just for the heck of it, I put a _red-headed_ rubber duckie that _wore an eye patch over its right eye~_!" By now, Lavi had become as white as a sheet of paper. Aya and Reeyan shuddered in the corner. "Kaze is downright scary…" Aya remarked and Reeyan nodded in approval. Hearing angry footsteps nearing by the second, Kaze's sinister smile broadened as she crouched closer to Lavi and said, "Don't worry. I'll tell Samurai the truth IF you do my homework, and not just this homework, but also my 100-item Chemistry homework AND my 150-item Physics homework, all due TOMORROW." Lavi had almost disintegrated when he sensed Kanda's murderous aura fast approaching…

"Uh…well…" he stammered.

"You've got like 5 seconds to decide," Kaze stated as she started counting on her fingers. "5…4….3…." Kaze's eyes lit up demonically as the sound of a sword being unsheathed reached their ears. "2…" The door crackled and just when Kaze was about to say "1", Lavi had screamed, "OKAY! I'LL DO IT!"

Then the door burst open.

"BAKA USAGIIIIIII!" Kanda had arrived, his murderous aura dropping the temperature hundreds of degrees lower. Lavi had gained enough consciousness and strength to run and hide in a humongous, far-away shelf as Kaze blocked Kanda's way.

"Get the hell out of the way, stupid weirdo," Kanda hissed at the smirking Kaze.

"Calm down, ponytail," she said with all confidence as she bound the fuming samurai with her Innocence hair. "_I _put those rubber duckies. Don't worry, I'll take them all out now if you stay still." She sauntered out of the library, dragging her still-irate captive and leaving two stunned brunettes and a traumatized Lavi frantically answering her homework. Heading to Kanda's room, Kaze smirked mischievously once again. "I wonder what I should do next time?"

-End-

_A/N: Again, review if you want. Thanks much for reading! ^_^_


End file.
